Underfist: Halloween Bash
Underfist is a Cartoon Network spin-off movie of the show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy that first aired on October 12, 2008 at 7PM. After many episodes of Billy and Mandy aired, for The Flicks, the second Animated, Underfist movie aired. It was first a joke but Maxwell Atoms's crew and Cartoon Network didn't deny it. Maxwell Atoms did most of the work for the movie since the Cartoon Network crew to work on Underfist was unconfirmed. It is actually the first of the Underfist movie series. The film's real title is Underfist: Halloween Bash. Plot A real live living marshmallow bunny plans to destroy Endsville with real chocolate bars. Mindy is enslaved by Bunbuns, a marshmallow bunny to take over the world from the Underworld power. Only the team of Underfist can stop the Trick-Or-Treater Eaters: Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff the Spider, Hoss Delgado, and General Skarr. They rescue the new President of the United States, which turns out to be Mandy. Hoss Delgado refuses to be part of Underfist, but is forced to team up with the vampire-mummy Irwin after he realizes that Underfist is the only team he can trust. Evil chocolate-bars, Halloween-pumpkin fire-solidiers, and armed-ice cream tanks rampage through Endsville as Underfist must decide whether to accept their leadership or give up their attempt. Synopsis It is Halloween, and now the Trick-or-Treating Service is going slow. Dracula only gives Irwin, Mandy, and Billy pennies. Then, Mindy calls Irwin a Loser, Ha-Ha! Then, Irwin decides to quit the holiday, and the movie seems like its going to end, with credits breaking the fourth wall, until Mandy calls out Wait a second you idiot! I need your help!. Then, the movie goes really fast backwards to Irwin, where Mindy finally decides that Irwin is a someone because she needs someone to press a green gem on a spooky house because they're selling life-size chocolate bars. Irwin slowly pushes it with interrupting animation with foreshadowing. Then, after he presses the green gem crystal, a Vortex to the Underworld appears, a bunny named BunBuns comes out, and his chocolate-bar solidiers come out of the Vortex with soda-rifles and hunting down the Trick-or-Treaters. The chocolate bars are about to trash the town until Hoss Delgado comes out, and confronts the army. Then, Delgado's mommy comes out and tells Hoss to(No Mommy, Yes Mommy) play nice, while BunBuns and the chocolate bars laugh that he's talking to his mommy. Then, Hoss uses his hand-gun to blow out the chocolate army, proceeding in destroying hundreds of them. BunBuns later kidnaps Mindy while Irwin begs for help to save her. Several police cars rush until the chocolate bars aim ice cream at the police cars onto the roofs of houses. Later, chocolate army soldiers spray soda at Hoss Delgado, but soon, when they fight on one's lawn, it turns out that it is General Skarr who is the one to help Hoss destroy the chocolate bars because they ruined his #1 Trophy-Winning Lawn, using a robot-machine develop to fight the chocolate bars. Hoss later exclaims that the soda only affects him because they make his clothes all sticky & gross. Then, Fred Fredburger and Jeff the Spider consider of helping Hoss and Mr. Skarr. But first, Fred suggests that he spell his name: F-R-E-D-F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G-E-(aaahhhh)..Jeff: Is it R? Fred: R! Yes! Fred Fredburger! Then, a chocolate bar with a Love and Hate lollipop who fights Hoss Delgado has his hands eaten by Fred Fredburger because he likes lollipops, and the skeleton candy pieces are taken down by Jeff the Spider's webbing. Then, Irwin joins the four and take control of Delgado's car: Stick. After the joining and combination of the Underifst members, Hoss Delgado reveals that the new President of the United States has ordered all candy shop services in Endsville demolished in case the candy in the shops are evil as well. Then, the Stick vehicle drives into a Vortex covered in dirt under the crust in the Earth to follow BunBuns. Hoss Delgado and Irwin fall into a Vortex leading into the Underworld Lair for Bunbuns and the Halloween candies. Later, Mindy reveals herself that now she transformed into a witch because she believes Irwin's pencil gave her mummy cooties, turning her into a witch. Hoss Delgado frustrated at Irwin for what he is, yells out that the boy who is half monster and half human lied to him twice when he told him he's not a monster, a vampire-mummy half with a human half together. Mindy the Witch later reveals that the President of the United States is trapped in a tall Ginger-Bread Prison Tower. While chanting out the success and good starting of the plan to take over the Trick-or-Treating plan started by Bunbuns, Jeff is so worried, General Skarr is bored and angry, and Fred Fredburger is calm because he thinks there's no danger in the situation. While singing over a pot of green slime and hedorah used as a chemical to take over the world in Halloween night, Mindy chants out a song: Trick-or-Treater Eaters, where the Halloween candy monsters will become 10 times more powerful than ever and fill the pot with all her dirty and unusable waste into the bowl. This plot is Unfinished.... Origin It started when Fred Fredburger made an art project with paint. Fred Fredburger drew an elephant, Captain Mannly that looks like him and can spell his name real good. Characters *Irwin, voiced by Vanessa Marshall *Fred Fredbruger, voiced by C.H. Greenblat *Jeff The Spider, voiced by Maxwell Atoms *Mindy, voiced by Rachael MacFarlane *Hoss Delgado, voiced by Diedrich Bader *General Skarr, voiced by Armin Shimerman *Mandy, voiced by Grey DeLisle *Billy, voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz *Grim, voiced by Greg Eagles Songs *'Trick or Treater Eaters' by Mindy, the Chocolate Bar Soldiers *'I Don't Wanna Grow Uppp!!!' by Jeff the Spider and Fred Fredburger *'Underfist' sang by Hoss Delgado and spoken by the 5 Members of Underfist Notes *Fred Fredburger was redesigned to a peanut size. He is more green, smaller, and has a higher-pitched voice. *Chowder makes a brief appearance in the film in a pumpkin when Hoss Delgado is seen looking around Endsville. *There are more sequels shown at the ending credits of Underfist: Halloween Bash. The sequels in order are Underfist Vs. the Dinosaurs, Underfist Against the Astro-Vampires, Underfist: Faster Beatdown, Underfist: Return of the Spider Queen, Underfist: Action Squad Miami, Underfist Teaches Traffic Safety, and Underfist Babies. *General Skarr now has a beard, mustache, and his military clothes are absent in the film. Instead, he only wears underwear. *In this film, Mandy is the President of the United States. This is technically not true since in the ending credist of Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, Billy became the President of the United States.